Valkyria Chronicles: A different direction
by Mr.MiniMorgan
Summary: What if the latter events of Valkyria Chronicles had went differently because of a peace treaty signed between the Atlantic Federation and the Imperial Alliance and the small nation now face the weight of the full Imperial army on there very door step. (ON HOLD)
1. Chapter 1 Updated version

Gallia

Randgriz military base

Officers' quarters

August 24, 1935

A young militia man with the uniform of 2nd lieutenant stare out of his office window with a broken expression. He watch as unlike him the base and its occupation force slowly start to shut down for the day and all he wished for was to be able to join them in escaping this living nightmare of a war and go to sleep and dream of better times with those that this war has taken and those which we are separated from due to this damn war.

This man was 2nd lieutenant Welkin Gunther of the militia's squad 7. In the eyes of Welkin Gunther his father was not a great man. As surly a 'Hero of Gallia' would be able to protect those he held closest to him. Welkin had always believe that if he was in the same situation he would not follow his father's footsteps and fail them people. His father had failed his mother and left to go defend his country and left her all alone. Unprotect! How could he have left his mother to die? He should have been there. But now like his father all them years ago. He had failed.

He had allowed his dear sister; Isera die at the hands of a lone imperial sniper. Only for him to be off site celebrating the victory gained by his sister endless labour of creating smoke bombs that turned a bloodbath into a walk in the park where until her death the great Marberry Shore had fallen without a single Gallian solder losing they life.

From what he could piece together from Rosie's report on his desk and other accounts of what happen, he learned that Rosie was left with her new-found friend desperately trying to bite back at the maintaining increase of pain gathering in her chest, even as her life left her. But even with this all happening, Isera had managed to face death with her last words being ' I'm happy'. This gave Welkin some peace at mind that even in death his little sister was still happy. As she had made the best of her life. Even with her Darcsen birth giving her trouble and hate from the day she was born. She had went out smiling.

He short found peace was soon broken as he question himself out load "Why not me damn it?". It was in a broken expression of a man who had truly lost something that he held dear to his heart. All that was left to do was let his rage and sadness at failing build up in him as he remember that he was the last remaining Gunther. This only add further grief to his mind. As if he allowed himself to lose himself in his grief then this would only lead to him making mistakes that would lead to further death. He could not be a weak commander. Not now. Not ever. Would his squad think less of him if he let his emotions show? No. But he had his duty as a squad leader to protect all his squad under him.

It was on that day. As he stared aimlessly out of his office that he vowed. Not one more death. If the fates be damn and demand another he would see that it was his own. Not one more death he thought to himself. He only wished that the promise he had made to end this war as quickly as possible would happen and no one else would have to feel the deep pain which struck him like the very bullet that ended her life.

Sadly unknown to the broken hero as he cast his eyes back to his desk and placed himself behind it, on top of his chair. They would be more death and his very decisions would lead to him losing more that he held dear or allowing himself to risk it all to stop the coming evil that would test his very nation to its roots. Only time would tell the outcome of the up and coming day where the world would change forever.

...

Gallia

Randgriz military base

August 24, 1935

Alicia Melchiott could not believe her luck. Not only had seen been stuck on guard duty. She was also alone. Usually she found it at least bearable, as Welkin or Faldio would offer to join her. But not this time. Welkin had not said a word on the return from Marberry Shore. Even to Largo's best attempt of him at least joining the land of the living again. It was like he was dead! Sure he had just lost his only remaining family member but in all the time she had spent with him he had never seem to be the person to hide or block they emoticons. He was now locked himself inside his office and she was left freezing outside feeling sorry for him.

Sure Faldio had offered to join her but since he had confessed his feeling her for. She had tried her best to evade him. This was mostly due to her overall mixed feeling for both of the two in question. Suddenly the thought came to her like a flash of lighting. Oh. Guard duty was why.

Like a light bulb had suddenly appear above her , she had an idea! She remember about a skirmish that happen near Frozen where Edy had said " I owe you one after Alicia had warned her out of an incoming grenade that was set to explode behind her cover, which she quickly took cover from. Also the thought of Edy saying that if see ever needed anything from her then he only needed to ask. This seemed like the right time to cash that favor in.

...

Gallia

Randgriz military base

August 25, 1935

Homer Peron could not believe this, only moments ago he wrapped up warm in the barracks dreaming about better times. But if he knew what the favor was when Edy came bursting through the door in the early hours of the morning he would have quickly refused it. The favor was guard duty. He was walking around half freezing to death instead of being wrapped up warm in his bed. He sighed to himself as he thought out load "Well at least it's not raining" and at that point the heavens opened and made this bad awakening even worst. Alone, tired and cold. That seemed to be the best way to describe his the start of this day.

The loneliness he was now feeling as he circled around the base for that seemed to him like his hundredth time was a feeling that he knew far too well. As growing up as an only time living in a small village in the north of Gallia. He had felt it often. To make matters worse, he was an only child as well. So when his Mother and Father traveled into town for work he was left all lone. He would often stand outside of his home waiting for them to return and ask them how they day was only to be told that they were tired and briefly explain to him why he should stop waiting all night to greet them. Now it felt in a way familiar to return to his former way and once again stand alone in the darkness of the night. But instead of waiting for his parents, he was now waiting for his wrist watch to pass that golden mark of 6 o'clock where his 5 hour guard shift would be over and he could return to that familiar feeling of warmth and return to his dreams.

"Only 4 and a half hours left. Luckily me" he thought as he continued his walk into more darkness with his Gallian 3 rifle hanging off his back from its strap. This was a common sight as due to the Imperial forces effectively in a mass retreat at the moment why would he need his weapon at arm's reach. Would the Imperial even be able to launch at attack at the heart of Gallia? Or would they even dare. He thought as he continue his patrol.

...

Gallia

Randgriz military base

Officers' quarters

August 25, 1935

All Alicia had to do was knock his door and ask him. But why was this so hard to do she thought as she continued to stare at the wooden door in front of her which seem to of already done for a good 10 minutes up till this point.

Why was it so hard to do? They were close friends and comrades in arms. Weren't they? But was that man behind the door the same person she had learned to respect and follow till this day. Was it the same Welkin that she held at gun point and accused of being an Imperial spy ? Who drew and record about local wildlife as the country was panicking and was preparing for war all around him. Now that she thought about it, it felt like a life time ago she was learning to become a professional baker.

She stop thinking for moment of her dear home town that she was forced to leave all them months ago and lightly knocked on the door of the man would fueled her worrying up till this point.

"C...can I come in?"

Gallia

Randgriz military base

Officers' quarters

August 24, 1935

A knock on his door quickly broke him out of his trail of thoughts. "C...can i come in?".

"Yes, it's unlock". He respond to the voice behind the door. Judging from the voice he figured that it was Alicia.

True to his theory it was Alicia as she stepped into his office. She was one of the few members of squad 7 that had been present since the formation of the squad. Clad in her non commission's officers uniform, which was lacking the usual hip and shoulder amour plates. But still her trade mark scarf was around her head. It served as a reminder of to her self and others of better times when death was not a day to day thing.

"Welkin" she blurted out as her entrance came to a stand still. " We need to talk".

"Ok... what about?".

" Look i know that you have bigger concerns right now, but. Well i don't like how things have gone between us". "Why can't we go back to things were?"

"Oh. That's great, now Faldio won't have anything to worry about. It's good tha".

Interrupting his speech " Why do you have to bring him up? This is about us".

"Welkin what's wrong with you? Why won't you tell me? Is it about Isara? Welkin we all miss her. Do you think that she want you to lock yourself in your room and not live".

Largo's words about picking your best friend or her were slowly filling his mind. As much as he want to tell Alicia what he really felt for her he knew that in doing so he would put both of they lives at risk. He had already learned from his sister's passing that bring personal feeling into battle led to mistakes If only he would of learnt that sooner. She might still be alive.

"Are you even listening? Alicia look of confusion was quickly switching to that of anger. Welkin not knowing what to do yet chose simply putting of his decisions by saying "Can we leave this discussion till a latter date. I would like to be alone for a while". He deliver the words a bit colder then he would of like but they had they desired effect.

She salute him and simply left with only saying "You have changed" as she left his office. If he had seen the single tear traveling down her face then his resolve would of quickly broken.

She left his room and like only moments earlier he was no alone again but this time had even more on his mind to ponder. It was going to be a long night he thought as he continue were he left off in looking out across the base wishing that like them he could switch off everything going on in his mind and for a night dream about better times instead of the nightmare and horror he knew were waited for him when he tried to dream. It was going to be a long night.

Little did he know that things would get a lot worse in his young life before they got better anytime soon and this was all because of a piece of paper being signed between to great power miles away. If he knew what awaited his tiny nation then thought of quitting would surly come across him. But for the time been he could have a tiny bit of peace inside his office as it was the clam before the storm he was living in. Not the storm yet.

...

Authors' notes : So one chapter down only lots and lots to go. Tell me what you think or recommend. That's what the review button is for.


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown location

August 24, 1935

Jean Townshend the Federation ambassador was not proud of what he had just done. He felt like there was already blood on his hands for what he had done as he already knew the effects and consensuses for it. To a bystander it would look like that he had done nothing more or less then sign a peace treaty that would stop a war that had already claimed millions of lives. But in reality he had effectively signed a nations death warrant. This empty peace with the Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance was simply play like. All that this treaty had done was effectively but the federation allies, Gallia into its grave.

All that this treaty done was allow the two major powers in Europa to simply solve the problems at home and re organise they forces. What choice did he have? The higher ups back at the heartland of the Federation had order him to do this. It was his own country's chance to regroup and re organise thy broken, shatter and de moralised armies on the vast western border with the Imperial forces. Buy in doing so an allied nation that he had already tired to protect once by taking they princess against her will into their country s so that at the price of its independence, Gallia would be saved as it would join the growing alliance of the Federation. This would of allowed troops and aid to enter the country, that desperately needed it. But the plan failed and ever since relations between the two nations had only worsen in a dowsed pattern; even if reports suggested that Cordelia didn't know that her kidnappers where from the Federation.

Just he had effetely signed this allied nations death warrant and like it's executioner taken the very hopes and dreams from this small nation. Gallia was like lamps for the slaughter now, as one key term of the treaty was that both sides could only keep a third of the current forces on the Federations' western border . It didn't take a master mind or a military leader to guess where most of these troops would be heading from the Imperial side of the border. Gallia. It's forces were already over stretch due to the rapid advancement that it was currently taking. He guessed that Gallian forces weren't even making fortifications in the land that it had taken and in knowing the idiots that were in charge of the Gallia force there had probably stop mass recruitment as they thought the war was already won. But with a force the size that would make even the Federation scared coming towards their very door steps right now, made Townshend glad that he wasn't born a Gallia.

All for an empty peace with the Empire so that the Federation could keep a few miles of barren wasteland that in was in current danger of losing to the Imperial forces.

" Pleasure doing business with you" the crown prince Maximilian said with a devilish grin on his face that even made Townshend feel a shiver down his back.

"You too. I hope this peace lasts between our two nations" with a broken expression. Both of the two men in the room new that the other was just using them for they own nations needs . As people get tired of war but if you give them a false peace and then throw them straight back into war and blame the other side for start this 'new' war though a string of lies then suddenly everyone is straight back on your side and wants the war to continue till the other side is beaten and punished for their crimes against your nation.

"Goodbye ambassador" was the last thing he hear from his oppostion before he left the room.

...

Gallia

Randgriz military base

Officers' quarters

August 27, 1935

Welkin broke out of his nightmare painting and panicking. Soon the panic from his face left him leaving no evidence of what he was feeling as he returned to his calm expression. Apart from the heavy coat of sweat that now covered his body. His nightmare was something he didn't want to re live anytime soon. It start with squad 7 surround by other Gallian troops charging on a unnamed heavy defend position.

The charge was soon broken as people all around Welkin were hit by the incoming wall of lead. Rosie, Largo, Edy and Homer to name a few, were smilingly there one moment and the next life less husks on the floor. Being surround by those he consider close friends killed in a instant was enough to cause him to fall to the ground, broken. Why did it all feel so real? And then the worse part. Alicia ran from her cover that was an artillery crater. She seemed to be flying thought the ain of lead like a robin. She approach him and tired to move him as he remained still in the line of fire. Things remain this way for a while till a stray round struck her in the back and she fell, like so many around her and he remained shocked by what had just happened. the nightmare end there. He hope that this nightmare would not become a reality and soon he would be able to return to his normal life and no longer have the scythe of death hanging over him.

Welkin's vision soon turned to his clock mounted on to his wall. Damn it, he thought. He had a meeting with Captain Varrot. Judging from, liberate' report which he had read from intelligent that was kindly posted under his door from Faldio. He soon thought that since Alicia had left his room had remain closed. That door that was the entrance to his current world would soon open and he would take his first steps in returning to the land of the living.

From what he had heard outside his window was that people had heard rumours and thought that 2nd lieutenant Welkin had gone mad and was no longer in any fit position to be the leader of those under his command also fellow comrades in arms thinking that due to the driver being killed in action and the commander effectively losing it, that the Edelweiss should be gave to a more capable squad . Not even gone for a week and the vultures were swooping in he thought. He wonder if this meeting with captain Varrot was just for dismissing these rumours and if he didn't show up would people start to think of replacements for him. The idea of not attending the meeting and being kicked out of the militia did cross his mind but he quickly dismissed it. What right would a coward have to live a normal live while his country men fought and died in his place.

He had made up his mind. He would attend. As ending this war as quickly as possible so others would not have to feel his pain was now his main mission in life. He fight to do this and if needs be he would die for it to.

...

Gallia

Vasel bridge

Military convoy

August 27, 1935

A darcsen man awoke to the sound of vehicles' moving. The smell of so much ragnite burning was enough to awake him alone. At first panic and confusion filled the man's mind as he desperately tried to find out where he was? Was he being transport to a Darcsen concentration camp? Then all of this feeling vanished as he remembered what he had done. He had volunteer for the militia.

When he told the recruitment officer that he had a vast experience with machinery and combat experience as a tank operator, he was vastly surprised for the man behind the counter to break out in laughter. When he asked what the man's problem was he respond " Do you have a death wish or something mate? The wars nearly over. Why would you apply to be in one of them death traps".

To the inexperienced people would think that joining the tank corps of an army would be miles safer then charging in on foot like the infantry but due to improvements in anti-armour technology like armour pricing lancers being armed with small ragnaid canisters which were becoming standard issue, being in a tank automatically made you a top target on the battle field and unlike years before a single lancer man could disable these moving fortress.

The Darcsen respond with "You might not understand this. But I owe the militia a lot they freed by hometown Fouzen. I intend on repay the debt I owe them". The man behind the counter quickly stood up at that word. At further inspection of the man he was a regular in the army. Shit, he thought he would of not took that in the best light.

"What do you mean? The militia! Regular like me saved that town and dirty Darcsen like you should be grateful". Looking like he had just insulted the man's religion or something". The Darcsen man was used to abusive language or racial slurs like that he had gone though out his whole life being target because of birth.

"That's where you wrong". The regular was about to object what he was saying but the Darcsen man quickly finished his speech. "Regulars' like you simply came in after the militia solider had taken the town and tried to take the credit and before you say anything else I know because I fought beside them and watch them risk they lives for us 'Dirty Darcsen' !".

The regular solider was shock so much with what the Darcsen respond with that he simply dropped the argument and dropped his head in defeat and return to his job. "Name " the regular soldier ask bluntly.

"What" the Darcsen respond.

The soldier sighed as he was about to explain what he meant by 'name'. "I can't put you in one of them death traps without a name".

The Darcsen man was looking confused at the sudden change in the soldiers voice. He figured that hr really must of hit a soft stop for him to suddenly drop what he was arguing about. He wonder. "Oh. My name is Zaka".

The soldier sigh had grower louder as he asked " and your last name is".

Zaka remained silent.

Want this 'Zaka' man who had both cause confusion and shock a the same time out of his office,; he simply wrote Zaka on his enlistment form.

"Ok Zaka there's a military truck waiting outside to take you and a bunch of other recruits to your new units and before you ask Sergeant you new unit is 3rd regiment's squad 're be driving the Edelweiss".

Sergeant he wondered. Before he could ask the soldier he gave him a look of get out of my face before I change my mind look. That was in Zaka's thoughts, the story of his first day in the militias squad 7.

... Gallia

Randgriz military base

Officers' quarters

August 27, 1935

Welkin's first steps out of his office were the hardest. He knew that a assault of question, rumours and looks that could kill at waited him. This was nothing to what waited him next time he slept he thought. As he started his walk in the corridor all around him went quite. It was like they were seeing someone who had been brought back from the dead. In a way they were.

As he enter captain Varrot's office the sea of eyes continue like they were all waiting on his every word. Like his next words were life and death. Even Faldio by his looks, former supportive friend of Welkin stare at him with a look that good break many people a hundred times over.

Finally he spoke as he stood in front of captain Varrot saluting her "Sorry for being late madam. I will accept any punishment you chose to give. Slowly rising from her chair Varrot simply wave Welkin off and taking her hint took his place in line next to Faldio.

"Now I'm sure your all aware of the continue counter attack against the Imperials at the moment. Are unit has been chosen to reclaim and defend till further orders Bruhl. But do to the small size and lack of importance of the town are regiment will split into two. I will carry on to lead a weaken 3rd regiment that will include the squads 1,3,5 and 7. Every one else will be fold into 5th regiment due to the lack of active personal in that unit and there target of defending the outer rim of Fouzen deem more important to the higher ups. Any questions?".

The leader of squad 3 raised his hand and was allowed to speak " No offence madam but why are we being tasked with taking a backwards town like Bruhl. Does it serve any purpose?".

"Well. First of all it will serve as are advance headquarters' after we take it and a few people were born in Bruhl like 2nd Lieutenant Welkin Gunther. So show a little respect and don't make empty insults to your brother in arms and if I remember correctly weren't you the 'backwards' commander who managed to crash a tank into a tree".

The room went silent after that last remark. Even if captain Varrot never raise her voice still see was seen as a person you didn't want to be on the wrong side of. Her being like by those under her command and being very smart were just some of the many reason a wise person avoid being on her bad side.

"That is all. Dismissed". Everyone in the room salute and left. This was everyone apart from Welkin who was staring aimlessly at the floor and Captain Varrot who was staring at him Things stay like this for a while until a fake cough from Varrot broke Welkin phase that he seem to be in.

"A word of advice from one commander to another. If you're not up for the job then quit before you get people killed".

"I can't" Welkin respond calmly.

"why can't you?". Varrot was very confused at that choice of words. What does he mean does he think that people will look down on him if he does? I wonder.

"It's because they're all depend on me to led them out of this living hell and who else is they who could do what I've done?". Varrot saw past the clearly meaning of the words. What he said was true in her eyes he had gave squad 7 victory after victory and no offence to the soldiers in squad 7. Largo. She quickly brush that thought aside and continue her analysis. He was right as the source of many of squad 7s victories had come from Welkin's own blend of different and crazy tactics. Who would of ever thought of driving a tank underwater to cross a river and surprise a attack an enemy? Who would of used animal paths to flank an whole enemy company? The idea of letting this man leave the militia would be a disaster as who would replace him. largo. No. His turned down promotion after promotion he wish to stay as a none commission officer. Alicia. No. She didn't have the drive or tactically knowledge to command a whole squad. He was right who else could lead the squad? He certainly had the drive to keep going but see would have to keep a close eye on his mentally health which she believe was decreasing due to the stress of command.

"That is all you may leave".

...

Gallia

Randgriz military base

3rd regiment's vehicles warehouse

August 27, 1935

It was a weird feeling that Alicia felt while see was both angry and worried for Welkin at the same time. Faldio had seen her leaving Welkin's office with tears down her face and in trying to be her knight in shining armour offered to 'speak' to Welkin only for a locked door to defeat him. Was it simply the stress of all the fighting making her like this or was she developing feelings for Welkin that went past close friends so pondered. Like her thought had been read he step in for the first sight of him for 3 days for most of the squad.

Acting like nothing had happen he took to the centre of the room "Gather in everyone. We have are orders to lead as the vanguard for the liberation of Bruhl. Where we will defend the town from Imperial counter attacks till we receive new order. We leave in two days after are new operator for the Edelweiss. Remember to pack everything as we won't be returning to this bade for a very long time. That is all".

Just like that he planned to make his exit after not a word for 3 whole days. Alicia knew that her prediction of him changing was even more true now. That kind warm hearted man that she and the rest of the squad had came to know and love looked to have died when that lone Imperial sniper had taken lsara life. As one of her teachers had once said in the work of some poet that escaped her mind. "It is the cuts that we can't see that take longer to heal" and until the day that the cut in Welkin's heart was heal she would have to get used to this new persona / mask that Welkin now wore.

...Authors' Notes: This is chapter two and I hope you enjoyed it. Plus I upload the wrong version of chapter 1 being a noob to Fan fiction and all. So feel free to read the extended version. As always feel free to give me any positive or negative feedback. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Gallia

Randgriz military base

August 29, 1935

When Zaka arrived at Randgriz military base it was nothing like he inspected. The base was almost empty. Form what he had picked up with brief conversations with the other recruits on the back of the military truck. Most of the Gallian army was stretch out across the every expanding front with the Imperial and at the rate that the army was moving at many people felt that the invasion of Gallia would soon be over.

In a way it was funny really. After nearly a year of war against a nation that was expected to fall in only months. But instead of that the Imperial army groups in Gallia under the command of Maximilian and Drei Stern seemed to be in full retreat at the moment and only serious input from the central area could turn this situation around and Zaka was happy for this situation to stay the same. Peace seemed to slowly be returning to Gallia.

His travel of thought was soon broken by a wave of militia soldiers running passed him. One of soldiers from the crowd knocked him and the soldier looked to be about to say what are you doing till he saw the Sergeant uniform Zaka was wearing and wave Zaka off and continue in his path. Zaka thought what the hell is going on till a soldier answered his question. "Hey Sir. Didn't you hear Lieutenants Welkin and Faldio are having a fight." . Before he could respond or question the soldier he ran off in his attempt to catch the crowd he was a part of.

Wait he thought ,Welkin. Don't that name seem familiar. And then like a light bulb had went off above his head he realised who he was. He was the one in charge of the liberation of Fouzen and he was the bastard who let the Darcsen prisoners die. Only if he would of acted he could of saved them but he instead allowed them to die by issuing a order to attack that cause the Imperial commander to follow through on his threat on using the rail cannon to attack the escape Darcsen prisoners. If only he would of acted their might of been saved. But he was also indebted to this man for doing what the Regular Gallian army had failed to do. He had freed Fouzen but had failed to protect the people inside it. He would soon learn what kind of man this 'Welkin' was. This would be interesting, he smiled as he walked after the crowd to see what all the activity was about. He might as well get to learn his new brothers in arms.

...

Gallia

Randgriz military base

Mess hall

August 29, 1935

Who would of thought it. In only 20 minutes the mess hall had went from a calm and quiet place to something like a brawl, as before people were enjoying they lunch break , before they continue they duties as soldiers of the militia and regular army alike. After everyone was running in opposite directions trying to escape the military police , that if you were caught you would be put down a rank or two and spend a night in one of the god forsaken onsite prison cells that smelt like something had died in them.

It all started something a little like this.

"Hey Welkin". Alicia said as she tapped Welkin on the back. "Hey" Welkin respond in the same dead voice he had been using for the last couple of days now. Since the death of his sister. Isara. "Can I sit here" Alicia said as she pointed towards the empty chair next to Welkin. At further inspection you could see that the whole row he was sitting on was empty. Since Welkin's meeting with Captain Varrot and giving Squad 7 their new orders he had rarely left his room and any conversation with him had brief and to the point.

"Sure. I've been meaning to talk to you anyway so this is great". Welkin said with rare show of emotion in recent days. Even if he tried his best then it was still too hard to effectively push her way. He knew that letting her in could get her killed. If he let his emotions cloud his vision then would he be able to save them all. Would he turn her into his favourite and in a attempt to shield her from the world d let others take the bullets that were designated for her body. He wondered.

"Oh ok Welkin. What about" she said as she placed her stuff on the table. In the corner of her eyes she stopped a angry looking Faldio heading towards her and Welkin's position. At the time she thought nothing of it and return to her conversation with Welkin. But due to her error on not acting on that information the two could not even get past formalities before Faldio acted in a most unlikely way.

Welkin turned his head as he sure Faldio running towards him. "Hey Faldio. Wha". His speech was interrupted by flying fist from Faldio that made contact with his jaw, which sent him flying off his chair and he only partially missed the shocked Alicia who was half way thought the motion of sitting down next to where Welkin was before his flight. Welkin realised what was happening when he reached the floor. Faldio was fighting him put why ?

Faldio could not believe what he was seeing. He had just thrown a blow that would knock most men larger then Welkin clean out. But they he was wiping his mouth of a small river of blood flowing down his face and he was returning to his feet to top it all off. In the same blank, broken expression that was all most becoming a trademark for Welkin. This was not going to end easily. Why couldn't he just stay down?

...

Ghirlandaio

Command centre

August 29, 1935

To say that Radi Jaeger was like a kid in a candy shop was a understatement to say the least. He was over the moon and all because of a brand new heavy tank called the Lupus in front of him. It sported a heavy 122mm cannon that would rival even five Gallian tanks fire power in a head on fire fight. The name of the tank suited it perfectly. Wolf. This tank truly would be the feared hunter on the battlefield. That he was sure of. If it could defeat Gallia's own state of the art tank the Edelweiss, was another question all together that he intend to find the answer to in good time. It was the very tank that cause Berthold Gregor or the demon of the Empire as he was more well known by ,so much trouble until his death

The tank also had a dark red coat that clearly showed which side this tank was fighting for. Blue versus Red. Good versus Evil. The idea of taking ones countries freedom so that one day he could regain the freedom of his homeland. The kingdom of Fhirald. Was something that he often questioned himself over. He knew what he was doing was wrong but if he fought for Maximilian then one day he still might be able to gain the independence of his nation after Maximilian was made emperor of course, for all his loyal years of service towards the Imperial Empire .Had any one had told him that he would be leading the invasion of south Gallia over ten years ago then he would said they were drunk or stupid. But here he was flying the Imperial banner.

Tank group Lupus or the dark hunters as they were also known by, would be ready in only a few days times and with Maximilian finally getting reinforcements from the centre. This war would soon be over and another conflict in the history of mankind would soon come to its end.

...

Gallia

Randgriz military base

Mess hall

August 29, 1935

Welkin's vision was still a bit blurred from the initial impact of the strike but he would not allow himself to show weakness in front of his troops. Not now, not ever. "Is that the best. you can do.? His sentence was broken up unnaturally due to the growing pain in his head from the impact of his fall. Faldio struck again but this time his aim was for the chest but due to the brief course of hand to hand combat Welkin had taken when he was 15 he was able to predict the path of the strike and make an interception of Faldio's fist flying towards him. The room was shocked that he was able to block the attack. Hell, Welkin was even shocked him that he had been able to pull it off.

"I won't let you get two free shots. Friend". The last word was loosely used as both personal understood that they were past the point of friends now and that it would take a miracle for them to return to their former ways.

Before the fight could continue a watching regular army officer had a militia troop drop his bowl of some kind of red liquid all over the officer's uniform which lead to the regular troop pushing the militia man into a group of militia soldiers who in turn pushed the regular army officer into regular troops. That was the start of the legendary brawl in the Randgriz military base mess hall, that everyone in the army for the next 50 years would learn of but never would they know how the rumble started and it would remain that way for all but a small select few.

...

Gallia

Randgriz military base

Captain Varrot's office

August 29, 1935

"What do you mean a fight broke out in the mess hall?". Captain Varrot couldn't believe what she was hearing. In the middle of war, troops on the same side were openly attacking each other under her own and they commanding officers noses. "Get the Military police in they and make it quick". They had always been a gap between the regular army and the militia but now more than ever it was showing even more then ever.

In the eyes of the Regular army, the militia was nothing more than a bunch of unprofessional fools, who would only serve as a hindrances to the regular forces and the only use for them was in being cannon fodder and meat shields for the regular army. The problems was that the militia was usually under the command of General Georg Von Damon was in command of the militia, who was a noble by birth who looked down on the militia and often due to his poor requisite competence, he often saw the commoner militiamen as disposable and often led many soldiers to their death for very little gain.

On the other hand the militia didn't like the regular's as they first looked down on them and most regular troops were from some kind of nobility, that poorly treated the militia soldiers before there joined the army . Even if both groups were working for the same side usually the two forces being used in successful cooperation was almost un heard of. But this was just another one of those days Varrot thought out loud.

Just what she needed now of all times. First her fighting force the 3rd regiment was now half its original size, but now she would get a earful about how the fight in the mess hall was all her fault like she had thrown the first punch and how she should keep her 'unprofessional mob' on a tight rope as regular army officers like General Georg Von Damon and General Gilbert Gassenral liked to always point out and express for their own amusement even if General Damon 'professional forces were yet to win a battle that didn't have the help of the 'unprofessional mob' at its side. But that pig of a man still found ways to try and steal the credit of those under him. But this was just another one of those days Varrot repeat to herself in her empty office, that left her all alone.

...

Gallia

Randgriz military base

Mess hall

August 29, 1935

This sight in front of him was the last thing Zaka expected. A fight had broken out in the mess hall and from what he could judge from what he saw, the fight was between the regular troops and the militia troops. Seeing the military police bust into the hall and quickly break up the fight at the simple threat of keeping people lock up for a couple of days and even if they were outnumbered from one to eight and to see so many battle harden veterans simply retreat to their everyday tasks like that, was a sight to behold.

Running from the scene like so many others he quickly found a familiar face in Rosie. After a brief catching up where Zaka learned that the reason he was operating the Edelweiss now was because it's former operator had been killed in action at Marberry Shore and also he had taken from Rosie's words that see blamed herself for Isara death. Could anyone blame her for this. It was so easy to read, it was all over her face.

He soon was taken by Rosie to the squad 7s meeting room where he was quickly introduce to squad 7 members that he had not seen before. He could see a few familiar faces like Largo but as hard as he tired, he could not see Welkin anywhere. He wanted to find out what kind of man his new leader was but he guessed that could wait for the time been.

...

Gallia

Randgriz military base

Officers' quarters

August 30, 1935

Welkin's night was again plagued by another nightmare. But this time it was of a blue flame that destroyed all in its path. A whole armoured group of heavy Gallian tanks were wiped out in only moments and the hull with huge parts broken off were all that remained in the unnamed location that seemed to be a barren wasteland from Welkin's best guess, that Welkin now found himself in again.

Like the previous nightmare, the ground was covered with the husks of Welkin's former brothers in arms and like the earlier version the worst part was coming up. Alicia ran towards Welkin again but instead of the wall of lead the blue flame replaced it and was like a hurricane coming towards her, destroying everything in its path. The source of this power could not be made out from Welkin's current position. Alicia screamed down Welkin's eyes but her words fell upon death eyes and only when she pushed Welkin into a nearby trench did the nightmare reach its conclusion. This time Alicia's last words were "I love you" , which he piece together from her lip movement as trying listen to what the was saying was almost impossible over the sound of the destruction that the blue flame was causing. Then she was gone and like the other nightmares, he awoke.

The familiar feeling of heavy line of sweat around his body had also made an reappearance to his discomfort. Instead of trying to return to his ever increasing in horror and happening nightmares he thought a mid night walk would be in order as tomorrow he would be leading troops in combat the first time since his dear Isara's death. He hope that this time everyone would return home and that his decreasing mental health would not lead to him making the wrong choices any time soon.

...

Gallia

Randgriz military base

Vehicles warehouse

August 30, 1935

Welkin was shocked to see that a light was on in the vehicles warehouse, it brought both hope and paranoia to the tired militia leader. at first he came running in when he saw that a light was on next to the Edelweiss. To both Welkin's surprise and sadness his hopes that Isara's death were just a nightmare was short lived and the surprise that no other then the former resistance leader of Fouzen was standing before him working on the Edelweiss as passionately as Isara had once done. Only days ago. "Zaka? Why are you wearing that and repairing the Edelweiss so late at night?" The double question was something that Welkin want an answer to quickly, as he was in no mood for riddles or empty half answer which in the short time they had know each other he had used time after time.

"Well Sir. Can't you tell I'm the Edelweiss new operator and sorry sir but a beautiful tank like this needs to be look after at a very high standard sir. Much like it's previous owner did for it". At the mention of her, Welkin's face tighten and Zaka took the hint that it was still a topic he was still coming t terms with.

Changing the topic Zaka asked a equally important question that had been weighing heavily on his mind. "Sir. Why did you sacrifice the Darcsen at Fouzen? Does it still weigh on your shoulder the knowledge that you could of prevented all of their deaths?" The question was straight to the point and a very hard question to answer truly when you didn't have an answer for yet.

Even if Welkin wasn't the man to refuse the Imperial demands and continue the attack he still felt like only if he had tired he might of saved them all. Faldio was the one who took action but he was the one who forced him to make that move. Even if the resistance and the militia surrendered would the Imperial even stay true to their words and not fire the rail gun aimed at the Darcsen?

"Would you believe me if I said I wasn't the one who made e the call but was still the one to blame for not taking action and tired to a at least save them not sign they death warrants? Answering a question with a question but both sides still learn much from the other, from this conversation. Like what kind of man they both were leaders, cowards and heroes where thought that went through both men's minds at the time.

"That all depends commander. Do you believe yourself? Do you think that you were in any position to both free Fouzen and her people?" The question gave Welkin deep thought as his words were true but that still shouldn't of served as Welkin accuse. As a soldier wasn't his job to fight for and protect those less capable them himself?

"Does it even matter if I blame myself? Shouldn't I be asking for your forgiveness in what I've done. " That was also true to Zaka , while what a person who had known and lived with the Darcsen in question was important the most important things was that this 'commander' stop blaming himself for everything that he had seen in this world. It was easy to see for Zaka as reading people was something that he learn at a very young age. His attempted at trying to push people away could be easily be read from and figured out from the calm, basic and blank emotion he tried to show. Even at the simple mention of his sister had cause him to in a way lock out the outside world and become rooted into his thoughts.

"I all respects Sir. It does matter, as I not the person who will be blaming himself for the rest of his days if he doesn't learn to forgive himself for what's happen. You blame yourself for Isara's death" and like before he had tighten up and was starting to replace his calm face with that of sadness. "You blame yourself for what happen at Fouzen. You blame yourself for already for what might happen in the future of this living hell".

"Then what should I do?" Welkin both question Zaka and himself. Could he just forgive himself? If only he had been faster, stronger and better. Then they might all still be alive. His father. The great General Belgen Gunter. The hero of Gallia. Who contributions to preserving Gallia were one of the few reason Gallia remained today. But more importantly he was his father who even when he lost the love of his live. Welkin's mother. Still carried on and immediately depart the alone Welkin who was still coming to terms with the ideas that his mother was gone and return to do his part in the First Europan War. His father would probably look down on him now. As a dubbed 'Hero of Gallia' was all was up and locked in inside a cycle of never ending grief. What a sight he must of seemed. Now a man who Welkin had only know for a short time was telling himself that he should just 'forgive' himself. Like it was that easy.

Little did Welkin know that many years ago his father faced the same situation but due to not even being grant time to grief for his lose he was forced to leave his only child, Welkin with a deep haltered for his father's actions and the 'Hero of Gallia' was ok with that. As long as his son never had to fight and kill in a god forsaken war. Then he was ok with that.

"Sir, you learn that you can't save them all but on the other hand you fight as hard as your mind and body will allow you till you can't physically or mentally go on". Before Welkin could question the Darcsen man's word he continue. "Well I'm going back to the barracks now. Goodnight Sir."

That was the last thing that the Darcsen man said before he left the warehouse. Even if Welkin fired a volley of questions his way, like how did he know he had this problems weighing on his mind. But his pursuit quickly end as thought across his mind. He had a way with words just like Isara. It must of been a Darcsen thing. In a way, it was ironic that a people who had such a beautiful way with words were forever discrimination against for the simple reason of their birth and a old wife's tell about a event that happened over two thousand years ago.

If starting the day Zaka knew nothing about his commander now he could say that he knew he well. He was the type of person who would shoulder the blame. This surprised him due to the commander of squad 7s well know 'gentler' ways and approach to things and a person like that wouldn't usually blame them self for things that happen miles away that they had no control over. But here he was seeing it with his very own eyes. He just hoped that his words had knocked some sense into him as being lead by a person with their head in the clouds was a very quick way to insure your death. But now he understood the man who would be holding so many lives n his hands soon enough.

In the first time in a while Welkin had some kind of peace as he slept at the knowledge of Zaka's words still playing in the back of his mind. "Sir, you learn that you can't save them all but on the other hand you fight as hard as your mind and body will allow you till you can't physically or mentally go on". Welkin was going to make every attempted to follow those words. Even if he died by them.

...

Gallia

Randgriz military base

Squad 7s staying area

August 30, 1935

The plan was simple enough for Largo to understand the ins and outs of the mission. A reduced 3rd Regiment of the militia would take over the small border line town of Bruhl and this would serve as 3rd Regiments advanced headquarters for the unseen able future. Squad 7 would again sever as the vanguard force to take the town that if guys at intelligence was correct should only be manned by a company sized garrison force. But this was quite unusual for a change as in much of the wars that Gallia were forced to fight in, they were almost always outnumbered. So having the numbers on their side for once was a nice change of pace.

The squad was in a four vehicle convoy. The Edelweiss would make up the vanguard of the vanguard due to its strength and heavy armour that easily would be able to block any type of tank round or lancer shot, like it was some kind of rifle or smaller round shot. The Edelweiss would be command by 2nd Lieutenant Welkin and Sergeant Zaka. The rest of the convoy would be made up of Gallian APCs with Sergeant Alicia and Largo himself in charge of in that order the first two APCs and Corporal Rosie in charge of the last APC that was mostly filled with medical supplies and ammo and equipment. The only major problem with APCs was that it only take a lancer shot or a tank round and this lightly armoured vehicle could quickly become its passengers firer grave.

Due to Squad 7 not been given a date on when it was expected to return to Randgriz military base, everyone had empty all of their belonging into the limit space that the APC gave. If they were attack as they travelled to the outer rim of Bruhl. Largo would of expected no one to be able to leave they transport due to this. But what was most annoying of all and plague his mind the most was how his beautiful vegetables planted at Randgriz would not see the light of day due to their loving owner not being there to get them past the cruel, harsh and evil winter months.

The thought of winter also raised some concern as the squad was not yet issued with its winter clothing that it would soon be needing but this severed as further encouragement to take Bruhl as soon as possible. As being stranded without winter clothing in the freezing winter months was the last thing that anyone wanted.

Largo climbed into the seconded APC and was meted by a ray of familiar face all packed together in back of the vehicle. Edy, Homer, Hannes and Jan to name a few all watched him as he entered the APC. It gave Largo a warm feeling inside of him, to see so many faces of people who would gladly take a bullet for each other if the time came. Was the 'old' man of the unit getting soft? No. This 'old' veteran who was living fight in his second Europan war was not planning on quitting his military service any time soon. The only question was if the Imperials were ready to run out of Gallia for a second time.

It was almost becoming a cycle. The Imperial's declare war. They had Gallia at knife point and Gallia rearms. Gallia counter attacks and slowly takes they land back piece by piece until the Imperial go running back to the centre with their tails between their legs. The liberation of Bruhl was about to start in only a few hours. The Imperials wouldn't know what hit them

...

Author's notes: That number 3 out of the way and I think I wrote over ten thousand words for the story now. Not bad for a noob writer . Just a quick side note chapter 4 will take a longer period of time to do as first it will be the story's first major battle scene so I will be tests to see what works well and not so well. So it should be out by the end of Friday (English time) at the latest.

Also I would just like to say that I found it really weird how in the anime where the Darcsen are killed by a rail gun and the game where they basically cooked alive, that the producers didn't do anything more with it like making some of the Darcsen squad members have a battle potential where there worse next to non-Darcsen due to them blaming them for what happen at the liberation of Fouzen. Just a thought.

Remember I can't tell just from views what people think of my writing and the story as a whole. But who gives a damn they are people from the Unites States, United Kingdom, Sweden, Singapore, Australia, Puerto Rico, Philippines, Indonesia and Germany. Nine countries, not a bad start if you ask me.


	4. Chapter 4

Bit Earlier then I planned but what the hell. Here's chapter 4 of Valkyria Chronicles: A different direction.

...

Gallia

Bruhl

3rd Regiment's base camp

1st September 1935

It had almost been a year since Welkin and Alicia had been forced to leave they hometown. But now nearly year since the fall of Bruhl , it would soon be back in the hands of Gallian forces once more. It had also nearly been a year since that hill side promise between Welkin and Alicia. The day that they both swore that someday they'll return to Bruhl and this day had arrived. But both of them would of never believe that Welkin was the one leading the liberation of their home town less than a year later. But here they were with the remains of the Sister Mills, the ionic landmark of the small border line town of Bruhl. The two large windmills in the centre of Bruhl were nothing more then remains of the once beautiful landmark now.

Welkin was looking out from his tank hatch on the Edelweiss and in a few brief moments he would be leading the charge into Bruhl. If they was ever a day in Welkin's life that he could live over and over then it was the 1st September 1935. Squad 7 had assembled around the Edelweiss and ever was looking towards him for he up and coming order to liberate the town ."All troops take attack formation Delta and use the trees and embankments as cover on your approach. The Edelweiss will go in first to draw the enemies fire and to destroy the majority of their limited armour support. Remember Squad 1 will be approaching from the north to cut off the Imperial forces line of retreat, so look out for them as the last thing we want is friendly fire. "

Welkin took in a deep breath, before he chose and deliver his next words. The liberation of Bruhl was a sure thing. But taking the town with the least amount of loss of life on both sides was something that was a little harder to achieve. The idea of Squad 1 flanking the enemy from behind was mainly down to the idea that with the Imperial forces seeing that they were surround from all sides of escape, would surrender and the minimal amount of blood would be shed in this town. As Welkin always wanted to capture the town without further damage to it. He felt that in retreating from the town in which felt like a different lifetime. He owed it in retaking the town without further damage or bloodshed on its once fully of live and peace full streets.

"Squad 7. Launch operation. Drive these Imperial forces back to where they once came from.

...

Gallia

Bruhl

Abandoned residence

1st September 1935

Lieutenant Nonnenkof was awaken by the sound of panicking Imperial soldiers. At first he decide that it was probably nothing or just that Yosnoa the 'hound' had managed to hit one of the many Gallian scouting parties that had be doing recon on Bruhl if he had to guess, that were also increasing in appearance now that he thought about it. But at the sound of his door benign kick in made him jump out of his make sift bed and prepare for who and what just awoke him.

The intruder was a Imperial Private, that name escape his lips. "Sir" he shouted as the Private tired to regain his breath.

"Out with it boy. and this better be good considering you just broke my bloody door". He said in a cold and negative tone. "Sorry Sir. But Gallian forces are approaching the town and they".

A smirk grew on Nonnenkof face. "And why is that so important? The damn idiots couldn't fight they way out of a wet paper bag. Organise the Garrison and were show these Gallian dogs where they belong". Interrupting the Privates speech.

"Sir they lead by the Edelweiss which means Squad 7 is heading are way right now". The smirk on Nonnenkof's face dropped like the rest of his jaw at the mention of Squad 7. They were the ones who defeat and killed the demon of the Empire. Berhold Gregor. Rumours also were report that they were undefeated in battle and they were charging towards Nonnenkof's under manned garrison who were still getting out of their beds. This wouldn't end well.

As that thought crossed his mind a huge explosion happened in the background that turned the room's glass windows into a hail of deadly projectiles that struck the Private that was into front of Nonnenkof in the body. Shit. His dead Nonnenkof thought as he tried to check for vital signs that would conform the Private state. This wouldn't end well. Hell. It hadn't even started well.

...

Gallia

Bruhl

1st September 1935

The advancement towards the town went like clockwork as every soldier knew his or her duty and that of the man or women beside them. The Edelweiss struck first blood which was a lightly armour Imperial tank that was surround by infantry. The Edelweiss shot struck the tank in the turret and due to the precision of the shot , the tank had its weakly armour joints in between the turret and the hull struck. This lead to the tank becoming a firer grave for the crew of the Imperial tank.

Rosie continued her advancement and only through the hard and old oak tree she was using as cover was she still alive as another bombardment of small arms fire struck the tree. All Rosie could do in response was blind fire her MAGS M3 in the direction of the Imperial squad that was taking cover behind sandbanks. Next to a light armour Imperial tank. Correction. Now the Imperial squad was taking cover next to a firer remains of said tank. All thanks to a Edelweiss round that struck it in what see believe was the turret of the tank.

Welkin sure knew how to make Imperial soldiers surrender, Largo thought. As a wave o Imperial soldiers simply dropped they weapons and raised they hands in the air at the sight of their armour support being destroy in only mere seconds. They must of thought the Edelweiss was the devil incrassated as they flinched at the Welkin appearing from the top of the tank to scream out orders to Susie and Jann to take the prisoner back to base. Unknown to Largo at the time the reason the troops were so scared was the rumour flying around the imperial forces in the invasion of Gallia was that Gallian troops executed there prisoners on site. Which was partly true if you listen to certain eyewitness accounts and records of it.

...

Gallia

Bruhl

Unnamed Embankment

1st September 1935

Marina Wulfstan might of not been close enough to feel the horror of war in her embankment were she was over watching the battle that unfolded through the scope on her GSR-12. As she coldly ended the life of another Imperial trooper that was in her sights. The idea of sniping is that un like in a normal fire fight where a person you kill knows that the end might be near, in sniping that person world will just suddenly stop. Whatever that person was or could be is gone and you directly caused it. You decide when this person life would end. It was a godlike state. That most people could simply not deal with. But she wouldn't have it any other way.

Following her father's footsteps before her, she had taken up the role of the huntress in her case. As a child, her father had often said she was a born hunter and a brilliant shot. She had been taught in uncountable hunts that she should never let her prey escape. " As if you let your pray escape then it will come back to haunt you and you might find yourself with different roles. You the prey and it the hunter and the former pray will not make the same mistake of letting its prey escape like you have".

She would always whisper that advice to herself ever time she looked down her scope and took aim. Her father had lived and died by them few words and she intended to do the same. Even if that did mean dubbing herself as a cold heart 'killer'. Weren't we all. We all kill to survive in this world. She was just playing with the hand she had been dealt. Being a brilliant shot, to quote her father's words.

She was sure that one day someone like her would look down his or her scope and have to decide when to end her life and that she was sure of. Only time would tell who and when this would happen. The day that the hunter became the prey. But that was not to day and that she was sure of as she pulled the trigger to end a another Imperial soldiers life as her bullet took the soldier's helmet clean off and left a accurate hole in that soldier's head. Death instantly. It was a curse and a gift depending on the way you looked at it.

...

Gallia

Bruhl

1st September 1935

To say the battle was going well was understatement of the year. It was going perfectly in Alicia's books. Not a single Gallian militia man or women had been killed in action and the worst injuries were only flesh wounds. Homer was one of the few unlucky people to be injured. Alicia had been present and only across the street with the Edelweiss pushing forward as a single rifle round struck Homer in the shoulder. But apart from that ever one was still pushing towards the remains Sister Mills in the centre of Bruhl. Where the Imperial forces were attempting to muster a counter attack.

But this counter attack failed miserably as the last remaining Imperial tank was struck from both sides. A armour pricing round, from the Edelweiss and a small ragnaid round from Largo's Theimer M10 as him and a detachment of Squad 7 surround the ever decreasing Imperial forces.

The thought and the very idea that this battle would soon be over filled Alicia with joy. She had lived to fight another day and her home town was nearing its complete liberation from Imperial forces. She wondered how Welkin and Susie and other Bruhl born Militia soldiers were feeling about liberating their own home town, with their two own hands.

...

Gallia

Bruhl

Inside the Edelweiss

1st September 1935

This was bad. Very bad. Why had the Imperial forces not surrendered yet ? Did they break through Faldo's and Squad 1's defence line in the north. Was this force just a decoy that was designed to keep the Gallian forces attention long enough for the Imperial commander to flee with the remainder of his forcing or was it so he could flank around and attack the weakly defended 3rd regiment's command centre?

Where was Faldio. He should of looped around by now and encircled the enemy forces. At this rate they would be no Imperial forces left to surrender. This wasn't war it was a slaughter house and he knew it. Suddenly the radio next to Welkin burst life with Faldio's voice.

"Sorry to keep you waiting we were busy cleaning up some Imperial that were trying to escape north". At the sound of his voice he knew he meant killed or rather murdered then 'cleaning up'. Welkin guessed that Zaka was thinking the same thing as he let out a small whisper of "murder you mean" that was only loud enough for welkin to be able to guess what he said.

"Faldio. You killed them didn't you". He delivered this with a heavy sigh that show his disappointed at what he had just received over the radio".

"They fired at us first you know, what did you want me to do ask them nicely to surrendered or get a bullet to the head". He doubt that Faldio had offered them a chance to surrender very much. His former best friend was slowly be changed into a harden killer right before his very eyes. "Why does it matter they were just Imperial dogs that thought there could exploit are nation and conquer her people."

"They were human first" Welkin respond in a voice of defeated. "Welkin out" was the last thing that Welkin said before he turned his radio off and cut Faldio's resonance before he could finish. Now he was faced with having to join this bloodbath. He load the Edelweiss main gun and prepared to fire at the group of Imperial forces directly in front of him.

In an all most slow emotion effect a lone Imperial officer raised his hands holding a white flag and slowly standing up to conform his forces surrender. But some of the Gallian forces around him took aim at the lone Imperial officer and were preparing to end his life till a almost terrifying scream that would wake the dead.

"CEASE FIRE" and like that the sounds of battle died down till a calm silence return to the small border line town of Bruhl. It was all ironic in a way. He had failed to save his allies, the Darcsen at Fouzen. But here he was saving the lives of his enemy. Imperial soldiers. Zaka's words re played in his mind.

"Sir, your learn that you can't save them all, but on the other hand you fight as hard as your mind and body will allow you till you can't physically or mentally go on". He had just done that but it still felt like it wasn't enough.

Welkin exited the Edelweiss and walk straight towards the Imperial commander and shook his hand to the confusion of Gallian and Imperial forces alike. If they had heard what Welkin said to the Imperial officer then who knows what they would of done. "Thank you friend you're saved many lives today with your surrender. What's your name?".

"Lieutenant Nonnenkof. It's a pleasure to meet the Edelweiss's famous commander. Your name is?"

"2nd Lieutenant Welkin". That was all that was said between the two commanders before the Imperial forces were taken to a more secure location. Unknown to the two commanders there next meeting in the near future would not be so civil and terms of surrender would be the other way around next time.

...

Gallia

Bruhl

Outside the Sister Mills

1st September 1935

Alicia was worried. Since Welkin had order the cease fire and made sure the soldier would become POWs and taken to a more secure area. No one had saw or heard a word from him. After questioning a few of Squad 7 she was still no closer to finding where he was located. But she mentally slapped herself as she image the light bulb turning on over her head.

Bruhl was Welkin's home town and where would you go after you had been forced to abandon your home and had been away form for nearly a year? Your house of course. The Gunther mansion to be more accurate. Since the lose his sister wouldn't he have more reasons to attend as well.

...

Gallia

Bruhl

The Gunter Mansion

1st September 1935

Entering the house he was meted by the pure destruction that his former home had went though. The walls had they wall paper clawed down in places and even the walls were missing chunks in other places. The furniture had been almost internally dismantled ,the leg of one of the houses many tables was someway between the garden and the path outside the house that led to Bruhl.

The most painfully part was upon entering his sister's room. A Imperial soldier was laying on the fall. After Welkin lifted his body he saw why. The whole upper part of this unnamed man's body was filled with the remains of what Welkin guessed were once the windows of this very. He dropped the body after conforming the state of the person. Dead.

The whole room was suddenly filled of images of Isara. All the way from their first meeting when they were introduced to each other by their father all them years ago and slowly growing bond between them, that developed to the state that even if they weren't sibling in blood, they still treat and acted like siblings at heart . The last memory was that of sitting down as a family and enjoying a meal together. Welkin, Isara and Belgen. Just one small happy family that was enjoying supper and each other's company.

Welkin's trip down memory lane was soon interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching the entrance to the room. "Who's there?" Welkin shouted angrily at the idea of someone would interrupted the small peace he was finally having. But at the sight at who was at the door this sense of angry, quickly left his body.

"Alicia". He didn't know why but he had finally made up his mind on who he was going to chose . Her. Now only if she felt the same way about him.

"I guessed I who find you here."

"I just want to say that final goodbye to her. Is that too much to ask for?

"No. But locking your emotion up inside is no way to deal with death!". As she spoke she slowly advanced on Welkin, until there were less then arms difference apart.

"I've tried. But nothing comes out". Welkin's emotion was quickly turning to that of a broken emotionally train wreck. The tears that had being building up for so long, poured like the floor gate had finally been open.

Alicia closed the distance between the two and wrapped her arms around his neck and in effect brought his head into the crown of her shoulder. They stayed in this embrace for some time, but neither party minded at all at the length of the embrace. When the tears stopped flowing from Welkin's eyes, he looked down at her, and his brown eyes introduce them self to her brown eyes.

They stay this was y for some time. As they were both lost in the others chestnut eyes. As Alicia looked like she was about to speak, the sound of broken china caused them both to separate and jump to opposite sides of the room. Welkin drew his pistol and signal for Alicia to do the same. Whatever was in this house would leave one way or the other. That Welkin was sure of.

They approached slowly down the wooden stairs to meet the intruders. But the sound of Welkin's feet crushing the remains of some kind food was enough for the unknown intrudes to know that someone else was in the house. This made Welkin sure that they were armed and military personal, by how as soon as the intruders thought someone else was in the house they went completely silent and were probably using hand signals to communication now and in preparing to defend them self form whatever was in the house.

Welkin knowing that he didn't want a shootout to happen in his own home decide that he revelling his identity that the intruders would hopefully leave the house and next turn the corridor and shoot an him and Alicia at the base of the stairs. Due to the poor and lack of cover at the bottom of the stairs they would surly die if that happen.

"I'm from the Gallian militia and if your forces withdraw now then you can still retreat. We won't open fire if you don't"

"Welkin? Welkin you idiot. It's me Faldio". The voice then gained a face as Faldio stepped into the corridor. Due to they no longer being any sign of danger, both Welkin and Alicia holstered their side arms.

"Oh, it's you". The air between the two commander was still quite bitter and sour over the last meeting that result in both of them throwing their fists around.

"Don't just stand there help us bring this in". The thing in question was a hard, 3 men, and steel bunk bed. Faldio further explained "Were making this house into Squad 1's command centre and living quarters"

"No, you're not". This statement puzzled everyone in the room apart from Alicia who knew why he didn't want them to be 'setting' up in this old, deserted building. If Faldio had known this fact then he probably wouldn't of act in the way he did next.

"I think we bloody are. What has Squad 7 already called this building for your headquarters. What does the star of the militia get to chose first where he sleeps. What are you going to do? Are you going to get your Imperial buddies on my. Are you sure your wearing the right uniform. "

Welkin's response was something that no one in that room would every forget. Rising his side arm in level with Faldio's face he said 3 little words "Get out. NOW!". To emphasis on the point he quickly moved the barrel of the gun to the right and fired harmlessly into the wall. This made the all the current members of Squad 1 to leave. Apart from Faldio. Who stood his ground and faced the barrel currently in front of him.

"Do it. You would be doing me a favour ". At the sound of them words Alicia flinched. How could a person be so ready for death, that they ask for it? The war had not only killed an uncountable amount of people, but it was them hidden scars that hurt the most. Thousands of other like Faldio started off as warm and gentle people as well as acts of violence just not being in their nature. But the war had changed them in to harden and calculated killers. War brought out the best in some, but the worst in others, Alicia thought to herself. Faldio would be in the worst category at the moment.

At that Faldio turned his back to the shock Welkin and Alicia. Not a word was said as Faldio walked out the house. The quiet town of Bruhl return to its former silence. But do to events elsewhere the town would soon be thrown back into the flames of war.

...

Unnamed location

1st September 1935

"Today is a great day for the two super powers of Europa. Today are nations will have peace in are time and the endless bloodshed between are great nations will finally come to a end. On this day the Second Europan War will go down in the history books as the day it end.". Lies. Townshend thought. This was just a short cease fire between are two great nations. The Imperial forces would conquer Gallia , and the Federation got to reorganise its forces. That was the unwritten part of the deal. That was the real reason this false dawn becoming made.

Townshend waited for dramatic effect before he continued. " Today I can put my hand out and shake the hand of the man next to me, and have no worry about the possibility of him placing a knife in my back. Today the Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance and the Atlantic Federation can shake they hands in friendship".

The crowd that was surrounding Townshend were shocked at this speech. But due to Townshend words of peace, if any one didn't clap their hand and agree with it, then they would look like they supported war over peace. Even if a majority of the masses knew what this empty peace would bring about. The fall of the Principality of Gallia. Alone they would fall. Now all eyes in Europa was on their response to this 'treaty'.

...

Gallia

Randgriz military base

1st September 1935

The eyes of all members of the room were on Georg Von Damon. He was now in charge of the defence of a nation that was dictated to fall. His over stretch force would have to defend a line that covered a nation and to simply put it he didn't have enough men. He could only defend about quarter of the nation effectively but that would take time to withdraw his forces to more defendable position.

Even if he could pull back is troops they would only get shot in the back by counter attacking Imperial forces. Gallian forces were outnumbered from 1:4 before this 'treaty' and with the full weight of the Imperial army coming their way he simply couldn't think of a way to get his troops back in time.

A grin appeared across his face as he thought of an solution to his problem. He would only call back the regular army forces. The militia could be the meat shield that they were design to be. But this only got better when he saw what units had retaken Bruhl. The 3rd regiment of the militia. Which contain that damned Squad 7. It seemed like he had finally found away to be rid of him once and for all.

The militia would hold the line while the regulars army would build a defensive line from Marberry shore in the north to Randgriz. Where Imperial forces would have to try and cross the heavily defend Great Vasel Bridge. Due to the heavy casualties the Imperial would suffer they would have to redraw they forces and call for peace with Gallia because they need the man power to fight the new war with the Federation that should and would break out once they saw weakness in the Imperial forces. He would then be dubbed a 'Hero Of Gallia'. That would scare away any sized forces just by the mention of his name leading the Gallian troops. Or so he thought. Even the best plans don't account for the human factor.

The only problem of the plan was that Georg Von Damon had forget that the Imperial forces could attack from two more direction and a new enemy might step into the fray to destroy his plan all together. Only time would tell.

...

Author's notes : Update was a lot quicker then I was planning on but here it is. But unlike this time updates should start to slow down a bit, due to me having exam revision and school work to do and that I can't just write straight away as I've got to think of events that won't cancel out the ending I have partially plan or make the story to boring and predicate. So we will see how that goes in the near future.

One more quick note, I would like to say thank you to MrShmee for his review as I can't tell what people think of my work from views alone and on the topic on views. This story is currently on 77 views which is more than I thought I would get in writing about a series that has a smaller fan base (Might be wrong there)then just jumping on the bandwagon and writing about something like Kingdom Hearts, which has a huge fan base by all accounts. But no disrespect to people who do write stories in that universe. As a lot of it is original and fun to read and you have to remember that it takes longer then you think to write a good story. That both keeps elements from and develop that world at the same time.

But in all I hope you all in enjoyed this update and are try to get the next one out by Friday and are try and make it a little bit longer as the real plot should start to come into play and the story will take a 'different direction' to the cannon story. And happy mother's day to all as well.

See you all again in about a week. I'm going to enjoy the rest of my weekend now :)


	5. Chapter 5

Gallia

2nd September 1935

"This is Irene Ellet reporting live from the CBS radio station". The sound of Irene Ellet play through out of all of Gallia. The whole nation was waiting on scattered reports of a cease fire between the Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance and the Atlantic Federation to be deemed true or false. If the reports were indeed true then this war would be far from other. Thousands upon thousands of Imperial soldiers would flood into the country and defeat would be certain. The only question was how long it would take for Gallia to fall.

"Due to scattered reports of a cease fire between the Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance and the Atlantic Federation, we sent one of are reports to a press meeting with the Atlantic Federation's ambassador Jean Townshend. Here what he has to say reporting live at the meeting.

"Today is a great day for the two super powers of Europa. Today are nations will have peace in our time and the endless bloodshed between are great nations will finally come to a end. On this day the Second Europan War will go down in the history books as the day it end.".

" Today I can put my hand out and shake the hand of the man next to me, and have no worry about the possibility of him placing a knife in my back. Today the Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance and the Atlantic Federation can shake they hands in friendship".

The report then went silent and all that could be heard was the whispers of a the usual upbeat Irene Ellet "What. How?". Like that the nation of Gallia's population and armed forces knew what was coming to their very door steps soon. The full might of the Imperial army!

...

Gallia

Bruhl

Town Hall

2nd September 1935

Due to this radio report the town of Bruhl was alive with the sound of panic as everyone tired to find out what there were doing in a hard to defend town, with no man made defences in sight. Everyone but Captain Varrot who had just received her orders on what 3rd regiment was supposed to do. The orders in question were delivered by telegraph and read defend Bruhl till new orders received.

That bastard was using us as bait was Varrot's first conclusion and initial ideas on the telegraph. The General was surely using the militia forces to limit the number of Imperial troops that could march straight into Randgriz as the Imperial forces would have to leave troops to deal with the militia forces or they supply routes would be under threat and possible sneak attack from behind. What could she do? If she went against orders she would surely be court marshalled for not following orders of her commander . If she stayed then she would be getting everyone under her killed effectively. At best it was a damn if you don't and damn if you do situation.

The town of Bruhl had very few defences and staying with a limited force that could easily be surround and put under siege didn't seem like a very inviting situation to be in. If the 3rd regiment did manage to hold out against a Imperial attack then it would be the lack of supplies like food and water that would finish them off. As Varrot couldn't see a commander that had left them out for bait as the kind of person to supply her regiment so any chance of outside support would be limited at best as well.

It was a strange feeling really to be honest. Yesterday it looked like the end of the war was nearing and soon the Second Europan War would be over and the Gallian people would be celebrating in victory after their victory of beating back a super power for a second time and in keeping their independent nation independent.

Now Gallia was preparing for a renew offence with a attacking force that swamped the Gallian military by one to ten. To make matters worse a commander who only held his position due to his noble birth was leading the defence of Gallia. Even a tactical genius would find it almost impossible to turn this situation around. The worst part was she had to break the news to her regiment still as the order was sent directly to her alone.

Hundreds of ideas like saying that the orders were never receive crossed her mind but she knew even if that was true they would be punished anyway. The only option was to hold out and follow General Georg Von Damon plan as doing anything else would lead to cretin death at the hands of they own commander sitting in safety twenty miles from the front she guessed.

Varrot guessed she would have to relay the new orders to her regiment she thought as she started to prepare to leave her office in the town hall. But her plans of leaving where soon halted by an a emerging Largo stepping into her room.

"Largo?". The Captain was briefly confusion in the nature of his appearance but soon realised what it was probably about.

"Sorry Madam but there's being something on my chest that I want to tell you and I feel like now is as good as any chance, than just waiting for a new day to say it. Largo was mentally kicking himself for that opening line. But he was glad that he was finally taking his own advice that he had once gave to Welkin.

"Largo, what are you going on about?" Was he really doing this at a time like now. But as he said now was as good as any time to do it. As living the life of a soldier you never know when you're going to get another day. As any day could be your last on earth. Death could come from any direction or at any time it was just something that you learn to live with.

"Varrot. What I'm trying to say is...". Largo's voice was cut off by an explosion in the room that at that time was unknown to the occupations of the room. To people elsewhere, it was from an artillery barge that was currently laying waste to the city.

Largo just stood they in shock at what he had just seen. One moment he was about to confess his love for Varrot and was happy that the day had finally come when he had grown the nerve to do it but now he was staring at Varrot who was on the floor bleeding out of her mouth and chest. It was only Private Homer Peron who was serving as Varrot's messaging trooper for the day due to j=his light injures that he received in taking the town, stepping into the room that brought him back to his sense and the first thing his senses told him was to shout at the top of his lungs "ELEANOR".

...

Gallia

Bruhl

Hill overlooking Gallia

2nd September 1935

Half an hour before Imperial artillery strike

Two figures watch the peaceful town of Bruhl in front of them. Little did they know that this small border town would soon be throw back into the fires of war in a mere thirty minutes. The two figures in question was Welkin Gunther and Alicia Melchiott.

"So it looks like we kept are promise after all". Welkin spoke with his usual gentler nature back and with his usual positive emotion of happiness.. The main reason for this was not the fact that Welkin was back home, which was a big factor but that he had finally stopped blaming himself for everything that happen. In twenty nine minutes that would all change.

Alicia listen to Welkin words while nodding in agreement as she scattered some type of seed into the oncoming wind. Welkin quickly realising what the seeds where from decide to explain about the plant in question.

"You know that Lion's paws are a bit like you" The Lion's paws were a perennial plant only found in Gallia. The plant's small, white, star shaped blooms were the most iconic features of the flower in question.

"How so?" Alicia asked mostly wanting to see what type of metaphor or smile would make him draw this conclusion.

"You see that no matter how bad things get they always find a way of bouncing back. Remember when we left Bruhl and all the Lion's paws were dying out ".

"Yes of course I still remember that day. It was the day that I first met you" Alicia said with a smile to further support her point to Welkin.

" Look at them now. They look nothing like the things there once were. They still carried on even though the situation was dire and start a new"

"But Welkin don't all flowers have seeds that make new version of them? Why is the Lion's Paw so special and different from the rest?

Welkin stop for a moment and slowly turn his head so that he was facing Alicia instead of the town of Bruhl below them. "Because it's beautiful like you".

At the sound of Welkin's words Alicia turned a bright shade red as she blushed due to his comment. But this was soon interrupted due to explosion hitting the town of Bruhl one after the other. This cause the both Welkin and Alicia to dive for cover behind the hill as they realised what was happening. An artillery strike. The imperial invasion had regained its momentum and was heading straight for the town of Bruhl.

...

Gallia

Bruhl

Police centre

2nd September 1935

Five minutes till the artillery strike

Lieutenant Nonnenkof unlike the rest of the captured Imperial garrison in his cell was not worrying at all. He knew due to a conversation with General Jaeger only a few days before that rescue was coming. Nonnenkof was from not from the garrison commander like many of the Gallian troops that had captured it had thought. He was in fact from General Jaeger's heavy tank group 'Lupus'.

His real role was that of General Jaeger's eyes inside of Bruhl. During his weeklong stay he had been recording data about the local area like the suitable route to take out of Bruhl or in the case like now, where the most likely enemy command posts would be. This was due to the idea of cutting the head of the snake kills the entire snake. If they took out the commander of the town then it would surrender due to the confusion of who the successor who be.

This would also give the least amount of lose of live to both sides and insure that Jaeger's unit was as deep into Gallia territory as possible by the day's end. Doing this would also limit the change of Gallia troops simple executing any prisoner that they had captured in retaliation of the Imperial strike against Bruhl. The battle should be over before it has truly start Nonnenkof thought as a smile came across his face, to the discomfort of the two Gallian militia men guarding him and from their conversation with each other he had gathered that they were called Oscar and Emile.

He would be glad to be rid of them and to see them on the other sides of these steel bars he thought as a explosion in the distance caused hope in the Imperial soldiers and confusion in the Gallian militia men. Now all he had to do was wait for the pan to fall together and hope that none of his guards were to trigger happy or this operation and live would be over for the garrison and himself.

...

Gallia

Bruhl

Makeshift Vehicle warehouse

2nd September 1935

Five minutes till the artillery strike

Zaka was currently working on the Edelweiss due to it taking minor damage in the liberation of Bruhl, also the tank needed it's ragnite fuel cells changed over, while having a observing Rosie watching him at work. But in reality the only reason that Zaka was making this repairs to the Edelweiss was to keep himself from thinking about what was to come in the coming months. In keeping himself actively doing thing, then the thought of the up and coming doom could be put to the back of his mind

"So when do you think we're be moving out?" . Rosie asked wishing the kill the silence that had remain for over five minutes.

"I don't think we will be. We currently being used as a meat shield by the guys at command at the moment to buy time for them to build a more defence line around a more important area like Randgriz castle for example".

Silence again covered the room as Rosie analysis the words that Zaka had said. That was until an artillery round landed right next to him and Rosie. His first thoughts were to run but running wouldn't help. To the shock of Rosie he jumped straight on to the round and waiting for his last seconds of his life to end.

Zaka closed his eyes as he waited for the end...

"Zaka what are you doing? You know that's a blank right? " With the sound of explosion all around the city they must of been lucky to get a blank Zaka thought as he looked down at the round which was missing its head and was indeed a blank as Rosie said. But elsewhere people who not be so luckily and their rounds would in fact be real.

...

Gallia

Bruhl

Imperial Base

2nd September 1935

If someone had told Radi Jaeger that using a mass artillery strike on a small village like Bruhl was needed over a year ago he would of called them crazy. But now here he was doing it. All he had to do was take the town without showing off his new heavy tank group 'Lupus'. As soon as he showed off his hand then the Gallia forces would make sure that where ever his force went that they would be a wall of Lancers waiting for him and showing his trump card at the first hurdle was not something Jaeger was planning to do.

Jaeger did how ever see this kind of tactic as cowardly as with his huge force he should be charging into the town not waiting around it for the enemy to surrender due to him killing off half the Gallian force due to a artillery strike that his enemy couldn't do anything about. This strategy had the 'demon of the empire' written all over it and that was the part which he hate the most.

How he was now becoming something like the man who had taken the freedom of his nation. Kingdom of Fhirald. Also he was using the same tactic as Gregor had used against his people. Cut the head off the snake and the rest falls.

He still remember the turn of the First Europan War quite clearly. It was the day that Gregor took command of the Imperial forces in Fhirald. He was like nothing that had ever been seen before. His tactics were unlike anything the Fhirald army was able to mange against. The pure carnage he cause was something that still strikes fear into many enemies and allies that were there.

The worst part was that on the deciding battle Jaeger had a change to kill Gregor! It all start due to a almost suicide charge by Jaeger's cavalry company straight into Gregor's command centre. But while the charge was suicidal and all of Jaegar's man died in the fighting, Jaeger still managed to slash Gregor in hand to hand combat with his sword. While the slash was a crippling wound to Gregor's leg it didn't kill him. Gregor then trick Jaegor into believing that if he spare his life the Imperial forces would withdraw from Fhirald.

How stupid he was for believing it. As soon as he dropped his sword Gregor's body guards rushed into the room and tackled him to the ground. The only words Gregor said to him was that "If you had killed me, then you would of won this battle".

Gregor's words still haunted him till this very day. The thought of if he had killed him always across his mind. Would of the Imperial forces left his country if he had done the least honourable thing and simply end the life of a injured soldier/commander that was in no shape to attack back? Would he be back in Fhirald in joining the freedom of his own country and might of he been back on the battle field helping his former Gallian allies instead of flying the Imperial banner in the sake of the slightest hope of freeing his nation.

In a way he almost hope that the Gallian forces would surrender quickly. That way he could have the least amount of blood of the very nation's people he had once fought with.

Jagear turned to his driver who was standing next to him in front of their custom version of the Lupus. "Tell the artillery to come to a halt and send out an messenger to the enemy commander to meet he in the middle of the front road coming out of this town".

The soldier in question was Johann Oswald the driver of Jaeger's personal Lupus. "Yes sir. Are we going to try and get Lieutenant Nonnenkof and the others back Sir?"

The main reason for this concern was that Oswald and Nonnenkof were two of the few soldiers that remained in Jaeger's command since the start of the war, as the rest were usually moved to other units. All of the soldiers in question had often speculated that it was of Jaeger's none Imperial birth and because that he might try and convince his soldiers to join him if he ever deflected to the other side.

"Of course we are. I'm not going to let him rot in a prison cell for the rest of the war. His very good at what he does. Now go pass on the order. This artillery strike is giving me a headache". And like that the guns over Bruhl went silent as Jaeger awaited the Imperial commander.

...

Gallia

Bruhl

Remains of the Town Hall

2nd September 1935

"What do mean Captain Varrot isn't available at the moment" An angered Faldio asked Homer who had just returned with Largo from taking the person in question to the medical centre set up after the liberation of Bruhl.

"Sir didn't you hear she had an direct hit from an artillery shell in her office and is currently in the medical centre. Sir if you don't mind me saying she's in no fit shape to be leaving an hospital bed at the moment". Why did this gut have to take his angry out on me Homer thought to himself as he was assault with a wave of questions.

Largo coming to Homer rescues and broke up the young officers on slaughter of questions. "Sir instead of complaining to a private why don't you organise a meeting between the commanders of each squad on who will go to the meeting as the bases commander".

"Ok. I guess it's just the stress getting to me" Faldio said in a weak laughter to try and hide how he really was feeling. Scared, tired and confused were all words that could be best used to describe what Faldio was feeling at the moment.

Ten minutes later at the town hall.

"Has anyone heard news from Welkin yet". The room was silent. "Then were just have to start without him then. Faldio couldn't believe that Welkin wasn't here. Now of all time, why did he have to go on a walk about.

"We all know that were in no situation to try and hold off this force but on the other hand I don't like the sound of surrendering to an Imperial army officer. I think that we should at least hear out what the Imperials have to say and even if that's just to but use some time to prepare a defence if needs be".

Vyse Inglebard the standing in commander of Squad 3 due to their commander being killed in action in the artillery strike. Took the lead next "I agree with Faldio were in no same to hold Bruhl at the moment so we might as well hear what they have to say, if nothing else".

The room was silent as the 3 Squad commander's of Squad 1,3 and 5 thought about possible choice for the up and coming meeting with the Imperial commander. Seeing that the room was silent Faldio took the lead again "I think that it would be best if I go alone to the meeting and act like I am the commander of our forces so that the enemy don't figure that were in a state of confusion at the moment. Any objection?" The two other commanders in the room both nodded their heads in agreement as what else could they do?

Faldio left the room to hear cheering outside the building. He quicken his pace to find out what was going on and soon got his answer. There Welkin was slowly walking to towards what Faldio could make out was the Imperial commander. He was too far out to stop now. So the fate of the whole of the Gallia forces in Bruhl rested on his shoulders.

...

Gallia

Bruhl

Meeting point between the two commanders

2nd September 1935

"Long time no see Welkin. It's a pleasure to meet you on the field of battle friend".

"Jaeger? What are you doing here?"

"It's easy to see. No. My troops are taking Bruhl for the Imperial Empire". Why would he ask something that he knew the answer too? He was a strange man.

"No not that. Why are you fighting for Imperial army?"

"To one day reclaim my home land from the Imperial forces by any means need"

"What by strengthening the Imperial empire and taking the land from an nation that you once called allies by. You take the freedom of one nation as a payment for the freedom in yours. Where's the honour in that. You say that you fight in the code of chivalry but your actions aren't support that. Not by a long shot".

"Enough. Having a battle of words will not solve this situation. I'm here to offer you an unconditional surrender. If you refuse then i will be forced to take this town by force or other means. The last words of Welkin's sentence had really struck a nerve in Jaeger. He was reassuring himself that what he was doing was for the greater good. As surly Gallia would fail even if he wasn't leading an attack but if he joined in his nation could be free again and he could repay his nation for his foolish mistakes all them years ago.

"You know Bruhl is my hometown and I've already left her once in this war. I'm not planning on leaving her again unless I can insure that all of my troops would get back to Gallian lines safely. And before you say that you can do that, don't lie we both know that Maximilian wouldn't allow it. So that's why I turn down your offer of 'surrender'. I hope that freeing Fhirald is worth breaking all of your codes and moral you lived your life by."

"Welkin. The reason Fhirald fell was because I blindly followed them old fashion codes at a time when they are outdated at best". Welkin want to further press Jaeger but he knew that he wouldn't say what he had done to cause his nation to fall at a time like this. What Jaeger had done would give Welkin much food for thought over the coming days as he turned his back to Jaeger and return to 'his' troops below him.

It was on that day the 2nd of September that the siege of Bruhl started. This would be only a small scaled event compared to what else would be Happening in Gallia. But the events of the siege would change the course of history as we know it all down to the actions that would take place in this small border town.

...

Author's notes: So this chapter was a bit on the small size because the next chapter will be the siege of Bruhl and instead of covering it in multiple chapters I might just do one big chapter to cover it all. As I think people would prefer just to get it all in one go then like one part Friday and the other Sunday.

Another update is the fact that I should be doing an update about the progress of the story on my profile every two days so don't forget to look at that if you wondering about where I'm at with writing each new chapter. Plus this story is now at 110 ten view so I would like to say thank you again to all of you for continuing to put up with me going on for about half an hour in the Author's notes. Sorry.

And to keep with the usual theme, all reviews, favourites, followers and PMs are really helpful as they help he understand what you the audience want in this story. As the story is being written for you. Also if anyone wants anymore sections on cretin characters then feel free to tell me as I like having these little parts that help break up the story at bit and there usually quite fun to write too.

As always hope you enjoyed the new chapter :)


End file.
